Scootch on the Loose
by Agent0042
Summary: In this "PB&J Otter" fanfic, Scootch has been getting a little too rambunctious, so the others try to figure out how to calm him down.


"Scootch on the Loose"

(Alternate Title: "Scootched")

A _PB&J Otter_ Fan-Written Episode

Written and Story-Edited by **Agent0042**

**Based Upon the Characters Designed by Fariba Adams, Mike Foran, Pat Giles, Matthew C. Peters and Vinh Truong**

**Agent0042**: Scootch is a such a rambunctious little fellow. The kids on the show all take in their stride. That's cool, but it got me thinking-- what would happen if Scootch was being unusually rambunctious, such that it was getting to be a bit of a problem? Presenting "Scootch on the Loose"!

**Cast (Speaking)**

Peanut Otter

Jelly Otter

Pinch Raccoon

Munchy Beaver

Flick Duck

Cap'n Crane

Connie Crane

Ootsie Snootie

Bootsie Snootie

Pinch, Peanut, Jelly, Munchy and Flick: "Scootch on the Loose!"

Scootch: Yahhh!!!! Sorry, sorry, my fault, my fault!

Pinch: Aww, Scootch, you knocked over my castle again! ... ... Ah, that's all right, Scootch. Let's build a new one!

(Peanut approaches, carrying a big box of something.)

Pinch: Hey, Peanut, what ya' got there?

Peanut: It's fishsicles! Our Aunt Nanner gave them to us. We've got enough for everybody!

Scootch: Yahhhhh!!!!!!!

(He runs towards Peanut and collides with him. The box of fishsicles falls over and they all tumble out. They roll away and fall into Hoohaw Lake. Peanut looks sad...)

Peanut: Well, we _had_ enough for everybody...

Scootch: Sorry, sorry, my fault!

(Jelly approaches with an empty box, Butter tagging along.)

Jelly: Did you give everybody their fishsicles, Peanut?

Peanut: Nah, they got Scootched.

Jelly: Aw man. We've got more at the house, but now I'll have to go back...

Peanut: We only needed one more.

Pinch: That's okay! Thanks, Jelly, but we've already got fishsicles in the freezer here. You don't have to go back.

Jelly: Whoo! Thank goodness. I was getting tired. So what do you guys want to do?

Peanut: Why don't we go see what Munchy's up to?

Pinch: Good idea!

(They all head over to Munchy's, Scootch included. They find Munchy at work on something outside his home.)

Peanut: Heya, Munch. Whatcha up to?

Munchy: Oh, oodelay Peanut! Do you like it? It's a giant statue of my Mom! Or it's going to be. I'm making it out of wood!

Scootch: Yahhhhhh!

Munchy: No, no...

Pinch: Scootch, no!

Scootch: ahhhhhhh... (crash.) Sorry, sorry, my fault.

Munchy: (sobs) Mommy!

Peanut, Jelly and Pinch: Scootch!

(Suddenly, Flick comes flying in.)

Flick: Hey, what's that there? Looks like a giant pile of sawdust! (He observes Munchy.) Ah, cheese and quackers, Munchy, are you crying?!

Munchy: Mommy...

Flick: Whoa, snap outta it! I don't see your mom here. (Munchy only sobs louder.)

Jelly: No, Flick. He was making a giant statue of his Mom out of wood. But it got... Scootched.

Scootch: My fault.

Pinch: Come on, Scootch, let's go home.

Scootch: (looks sad) 'Kay...

(Later on, Peanut, Jelly, Flick and Munchy are all standing around together outside the Otter family houseboat...)

Peanut: Is it just me, or do we have a Scootch problem?

Munchy: Mommy...

Flick: Yeah, yeah, we know about your Mom's statue...

Jelly: Flick!

Flick: What? What did I say?

Peanut: So what are we going to do about Scootch?

Jelly: Maybe we could do a Noodle Dance!

Peanut: I'll dance, but I'm not gonna noodle.

Jelly: Huh?!

Peanut: Heh, gotcha, Jelly!

Jelly: Very funny, Peanut!

(The Noodle Dance music begins, but then suddenly stops. Pinch is approaching. This time, Scootch isn't with her.)

Pinch: What's going on?

Jelly: We were just about to do a Noodle Dance.

Pinch: What about?

(Everyone looks a bit shifty and guilty.)

Pinch: What is it? What's going on?

Peanut: Well, it's about Scootch...

Pinch: Oh, I see what you mean. He's been knocking over everything, hasn't he?

Jelly: We thought maybe if we did a Noodle Dance, we might be able to think of a way to stop him.

Pinch: Well, I suppose we could try!

Jelly: Let's dance!

Noodle, use your noodle

Noodle, do the Noodle Dance

Solve a problem, it's no strain

Use your noodle, that's your brain!

Munchy: I've got it! We could put him in a giant padded bubble! Then, he wouldn't be able to break anything!

Peanut: Yeah, but I don't think that would be too fun for Scootch.

Munchy: You're right. And I just thought of something else-- I don't have a giant padded bubble and I don't know where to get one.

Flick: My Mom says that you can't get energy if you don't eat the right foods! Maybe we should just stop feeding him!

Pinch: (she shoots Flick a mean look) Flick, he's my brother!

Flick: Oh, all right, cheese and quackers! I was only jokin'!

Jelly: Maybe we're looking at this the wrong way.

Peanut: What do ya' mean, Jel?

Jelly: Maybe we don't need to keep Scootch from being energetic. Maybe we just need to tire him out.

Pinch: I don't think Scootch ever tires out. I should know-- I'm his sister.

Munchy: What does Scootch like most?

Pinch: He likes to play.

Jelly: That's it! Why don't we build Scootch a playground?

Flick: Do we look like architects?! How are we just gonna build him a playground?

Peanut: If we get everybody to help out, I bet you we can do it!

(There is a montage of the kids heading around the neighborhood, talking to their respective parents and the other adults. They've also managed to get Ootsie and Bootsie to join in. Baby Butter has joined Peanut and Jelly. The only two not part of the crowd are the two Raccoon parents. Walter Raccoon is sleeping and Wanda Raccoon is busy at home, distracting Scootch, as the playground is a surprise for him.)

Cap'n Crane: Honk! Watchbird alert! Watchbird alert! Connie, the kids are trying to build something!

Connie: Didn't ya hear about the playground, Cap'n?

Cap'n Crane: What's that, Connie? No, I prefer to play in the air.

Connie: Oh, Cap'n...

Cap'n Crane: Oh!

(They fly off to join the others... Everyone has gathered in a large empty lot.)

Peanut: Say, Ootsie, do you remember that block set? The one where when you knocked it over, it built itself right back up again?

Ootsie: (sounding bored) Oh that. The Blockamatic 2300. It was only half as good as the Blockamatic 4600.

Jelly: Okay. Well, do you have the Blockamatic 4600?

Bootsie: We don't.

Peanut: Ah man! And it was such a good idea!

Ootsie and Bootsie: But our butler does!

Jelly and Peanut: All right!

(They send their butler to go get it. There's a montage of the construction of the playground. It's really something to remember. There's a slide, and at the bottom of it is a set of padded foam blocks. Scootch can slide down and slide right into them, knocking them down without getting hurt. There's a ball and balloon castle, filled with stuff to pop. Ootsie and Bootsie's Blockamatic 4600 has been added to the mix and there's all sorts of other fun stuff besides...)

Pinch: It's finished!

Peanut: We think it's finished. Let's hope it's not finished once it gets Scootched...

Pinch: I'll go get Scootch.

(She returns holding hands with Scootch, who has his eyes closed...)

Scooch: Yahhhh! Yahhhh! Yahhhh!

Pinch: Not yet, Scootch, not yet!

Scootch: Yahhhh!

Pinch: Okay... now!

Scootch: (looks thrilled) Yeahhhhh!

(Scootch races for the slide. He slides down it gleefully. As he races back up the slide, Pinch rushes to reassemble the foam blocks.)

Wanda Raccoon: As long as at least one of us stays around to watch, Scootch can play here any time of the day!

Flick: Ya' know, I gotta admit, this looks like fun! Can I try it, Scootch?

Scootch: ... ... ... Yeahhhhh!!! (he spreads his arms out, indicating everybody)

Pinch: I think he's saying we can all try it!

Baby Butter: Fun, fun!

(And so they do. Everyone scatters throughout the playground and has lots of fun, trying all of the equipment, playing with each other and generally having a great time. Scootch is a big part of the fun and he couldn't be happier.)

Scootch: Thank... you!

(Everyone looks surprised.)

Kids: Thank you, Scootch!

Scootch: Yahhhhhh!

(Everyone braces themselves, but this time Scootch is not knocking into anything. He approaches Pinch, gently, and he gives her a hug. She hugs him back and it's that scene we end on as the music swells, the camera focuses out to the playground, out to Lake Hoohaw overall, and we go to black.)

**Agent0042**: Thanks to everyone whoever worked on _PB&J Otter_ for making this fanfic possible. Thanks to Playhouse Disney for ever airing a great show like this, even if they don't air it anymore, at least not in the U.S. Thanks to Cartoon Pizza for this and other great shows like _Stanley _and _JoJo's Circus_. And finally, thanks to all of my readers and to the great people over at the _PB&J Otter_ section at !


End file.
